combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary
Events The Fourth Anniversary events include the following: *Roll Call Event *4th of July +200% Exp and GP Bonus *Anniversary Roulette *Hot Shot *More Sales *Power Weekend Event 'Event 1: Roll Call' Log in at least three days every week for a month to collect permanent 4th Anniversary Cap, Bandana, Backpack, and ultimately, permanent Elite 4th Anniversary Cap, Bandana, and Backpack! Elite 4th anni. Cap.jpg Elite 4th anni. Bandana.jpg Elite 4th anni. Backpack.jpg 'Event 2: Anniversary Roulette' From now until the end of July, the roulette wheel will be more rewarding than ever. Spin to your heart’s content for the chance to win 4th anniversary items that change each week. If you’re lucky, you might even find an Elite item! The roulette wheel appears at the end of matches that have satisfied certain requirements. Here’s what you could win each week: 'Event 3: Hot Shot!' A single Hot Shot Event can’t contain all the heat we’re packing! This Friday, July 13th, you’ll have 2 chances to claim some awesome items just for being online! Stay for both events to get double the rewards! Event Details: Hot Shot 1 (4 minutes) Hot Shot 2 (4 minutes) 'Event 4: Sale' All Permanent Guns 20 % Off 20 Guns 50 % Off (The Shut up And Take our Perms Sale) 'Power Weekend Event' Summer sun is scorching hot and so are Combat Arms battlegrounds. For the weekends of July, Combat Arms will give out extra bonuses to aid the soldiers fighting hard at battle. Check the dates, check the hours, and make sure to get your share! Event Details: July 14th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012 July 21st, 2012 - July 22nd, 2012 & July 28th, 2012 - July 29th, 2012 Sales These are the sales that were held throughout the month of July, in celebration of Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary. 'Day 1 - July 2nd, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Charlie GP Perm *MG34 (120,000 GP, July 2nd, 2012 - July 8th, 2012) 'Day 2 and Day 3 - July 3rd, 2012 to July 4th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Hotel *Supply Crate MYST-Alpha Supply Drop *Bushmaster C15 Type 97 (July 3rd, 2012 - July 17th, 2012) *The Second Amendment (July 3rd, 2012 - July 8th, 2012) Discounts *Supply Case GP - Extreme (25% off, July 3rd, 2012 - July 15th, 2012) *Uncle Sam Perm Pack (25% off, July 3rd, 2012 - July 8th, 2012) 'Day 4 - July 5th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Mike 'Day 5, Day 6, and Day 7 - July 6th, 2012 to July 8th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Papa *Supply Crate MYST-India *Supply Crate MYST-Oscar *Supply Crate MYST-November Discounts *Weapon Renewal Kit (25% off) 'Day 8 - July 9th, 2012:' GP Perm *AK-47 (100,000 GP, July 9th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012) Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Kilo 'Day 9 - July 10th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Echo 'Day 10 - July 11th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Golf Day 11 - July 12th, 2012: Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Delta Discounts *Respawn Token (Bundles, July 12th, 2012 - July 20th, 2012) *Party Respawn Token (Bundles, July 12th, 2012 - July 20th, 2012) 'Day 12, Day 13, and Day 14 - July 13th, 2012 to July 15th, 2012:' Buy One Get One Free *Supply Crate MYST-Bravo *Supply Crate MYST-Foxtrot *Supply Crate MYST-Juliet *Supply Crate MYST-Lima Preview Sale *KH2002 Discounts *MYST-Infinity (25% off) *Weapon Renewal Kit (25% off) 'Day 15 - July 16th, 2012:' Discounts *CZ805 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *Kriss SpecOps (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *TRG-41 (Permanent for 22,425 NX, 25% off) *Supply Crate MYST-Quebec (20% off, July 16th, 2012 to July 22nd, 2012) 'Day 16 - July 17th, 2012:' Discounts *FAMAS G2 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *L115A3 (Permanent for 22,425 NX, 25% off) *VB Berapi LP02 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *MK.48 MOD 0 (Permanent for 14,925 NX, 25% off) *R870 MCS (Permanent for 14,925 NX, 25% off) 'Day 17 - July 18th, 2012:' Discounts *REC7 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *M107CQ SE (Permanent for 23,425 NX, 25% off) *Magpul FMG-9 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *RPK-74 (Permanent for 14,925 NX, 25% off) *M590 Mariners (Permanent for 14,925 NX, 25% off) Supply Drop *Modular Backpack (Also being sold for a limited time from July 18th, 2012 to July 22nd, 2012) 'Day 18 - July 19th, 2012' Discounts *MK14 Mod 0 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *DSR-1 Subsonic (Permanent for 23,425 NX, 25% off) *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 (Permanent for 18,675 NX, 25% off) *MG21E Steel (Permanent for 14,975 NX, 25% off) *AA-12 (Permanent for 14,975 NX, 25% off) 'Day 19, Day 20, and Day 21 - July 20th, 2012 to July 22nd, 2012' Sale *Shut Up Sale (July 20th, 2012 to July 22nd, 2012) Discounts *Assassins (15% off, July 20th, 2012 to July 24th, 2012) 'Day 22, Day 23, Day 24, and Day 25 - July 23rd, 2012 to July 26th, 2012' Buy One Get One Free *Mega MYST Crate (Originally known as the Kalika Case) *All MYST-ABC Crates Limited Time *Party Respawn Token 'Day 26, Day 27, Day 28, and Day 29 - July 27th, 2012 to July 30th, 2012 (Last day of 4 Weeks of Celebration)' Sale *Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale (Encore) Rewards *Fourth Anniversary Gear *Elite Fourth Anniversary Gear Trivia *During this sale, they sold the first GP Permanent MG, which was also the first GP Permanent Forgable weapon. *This anniversary is the first anniversary to have Permanent Elite Gear, as long as the player as met the requirements. *The Shut Up and Take Our Perms Sale name is a reference to the meme "Shut up and take my money". Media Ca 4th.png 4th anver.png ca 4tth.png Category:Events Category:2012